The Christmas Card
by The Patil Twins
Summary: Ginny is mad at Harry since he can't spend Christmas at the Burrow. Nevertheless, she is waiting anxiously for a letter from him, and is pleasantly surprised at the contents inside. Written for The Golden Snitch Forum.


**The Christmas Card**

 **School: Hogwarts**

 **House: Ravenclaw**

 **Prompt: 12 Days of Christmas -Day Four, Four Calling Birds**

 **Written for The Golden Snitch Forum.**

 **The Patil Twins present...The Christmas Card! Ft. Hinny**

* * *

The sound asleep, redheaded, eighteen year old girl awoke to someone tapping her shoulder.

"What?!" she moaned. Ginny Weasley was not a morning person.

"Wake up, Gin! It's Christmas!" her older brother, Ron, exclaimed.

Ginny awoke with a start. It was Christmas! Her annoyed expression turned into a grin.

"Merry Christmas, Ron!" she yelled with delight, throwing her arms around him.

Ron smiled as he returned her embrace. "Merry Christmas, Ginny!"

After Ron left, she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and took care of all the tasks she has in the morning. She went back in her room thinking nothing could ruin her Christmas until she spotted the picture of Harry and her lying on the dresser.

Ginny was currently dating nineteen year old Harry Potter. Ginny wasn't mad because of something Harry did. No, of course not. She was mad because Harry couldn't come to the Burrow for Christmas. He was in training or something that he claimed was 'important for his career.'

She understood. Heck, even she was trying to get a career started in Quidditch. But not being home for Christmas? Ginny could not bear that. She brushed away the tears and headed downstairs.

She was greeted with a chorus of, "Merry Christmas, Ginny!"

"Merry Christmas, everybody," Ginny replied.

She rushed into the kitchen to help her mom serve breakfast. After that delicious meal, Ginny sat on the couch with her brothers (and Phlegm) to open presents. She got a set of Quidditch robes from Bill and Fleur along with a new Quaffle courtesy of Percy. Ron gave her a new diary.

"Very funny, Ron!" she said, after he doubled over in laughter.

Her parents gave her a new vase she'd been wanting and George gave her a hat (that made you invisible) that had been developed by the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She was glad to have saved Harry's last. He gave her a new book about really cool jinxes. She loved it.

She remembered the letter Harry had sent to her a week before Christmas. It had said that he would send her a special letter on Christmas Day. After presents, Ginny intensely waited for the letter.

It didn't.

They had Christmas lunch, but no letter. They were getting ready to play a game of Quidditch when Ginny spotted an owl hooting and flying towards the Burrow.

The owl landed on her shoulder with a gentle thump! and Ginny saw the letter.

She snatched it from the owl's claws and tore it open, soaking in it's words.

 _Dear Ginny,_

 _Sorry this letter came late. I didn't get time to write to you until lunch. I hope you liked the present I sent you. I found it fascinating! Anyways, I hope you are training hard! I know you'll make it on the team, Ginny! You're so talented. Training here's good, but I wish I was at the Burrow for Christmas. Training should be finished by March. That's perfect timing because your tryouts are in March! I'll be able to see you soar all over the place! I don't think I told you, but I am getting a day off on February 14! I specially asked for it and they said yes. Now, I can spend Valentine's Day with you! Awesome, right? I have to go now. Say hello to your family for me! I also have a surprise and it should be arriving in an hour! Watch out for it!_

 _I really love and miss you!_

 _Harry_

Surprise? Ginny wondered what it could be.

* * *

Ginny was just about to throw the Quaffle in the hoop when she heard a loud pop! on the other end of the house.

"Who could that be?" Ginny asked all her brothers.

They all smirked in return and Ginny glared back at them.

She walked to the front of the house and saw a figure standing before her. His green eyes met her brown ones.

"Harry!" she shrieked, running into his arms.

She kissed him passionately, and felt his arms wrap around her, kissing her back. She put her hands on his face and pulled him closer. When they finally realized George and Ron were smirking, they pulled apart.

"You were the surprise?" Ginny whispered.

"How could I miss Christmas with you?" he answered.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," she murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! BTW, this is written for The Golden Snitch!**


End file.
